Umemiya Seiichi
'''Umemiya Seiichi '''is a student of Ugumori High School and a strong willed player who is the ace pitcher and fourth batter of Ugumori High Baseball Club. Appearance Umemiya's defining features are his pompadour and the thin, crescent moon shaped scar under his left eye. Character Umemiya is a strong willed player that is confident in himself and optimistic in the face of adversities. Act I Fall Tournament 2nd Round 3rd Round Before Ugumori and Seidou's match begin, Umemiya encounters Sawamura, Furuya and Haruichi in the bathroom. He is in one of the cubicles asking for toilet paper from anyone outside. Sawamura throws in the toilet paper, and Umemiya thanks him upon coming out. He realizes they are from Seidou and is pleased to meet Furuya. He wonders who is more amazing, thinking of Narumiya's pitching and brags that he hit Narumiya's pitch. He tells Furuya not to run away, adding that he wants an electrifying game. Act I - Chapter 273 The match starts with Seidou on the defense. With runners on first and second for Ugumori, Umemiya is up at bat. He fouls the first pitch but hits the next, and the batted ball goes past the fence, giving Ugumori a three point lead.Act I - Chapter 275 At the bottom of the first, with two outs and Kuramochi on second, Umemiya face Miyuki. He eventually corners Miyuki and throws his power curve for the strike, but Miyuki hits the pitch to centerfield. Miyuki gets on base while Kuramochi goes home. Umemiya face Maezono next, who followed suit with a second RBI. At Furuya's at-bat, Umemiya made him hit short with a straight. Umemiya is later struck out by Furuya's splitter during his next at-bat. Seidou however, continue their attack and by the bottom of the seventh, Ugumori lags behind by five runs. The players gather on the mound and a messenger tells Umemiya of Matsubara's message that Umemiya will be penalized for each point lost. The crowd cheer for Umemiya who strike out the batters. At the top of the eighth, Umemiya's at bat, he thinks back at the time of Matsubara's accident and the latter sharing his dream of going to Koshien. Inspired by Matsubara's strong will, Umemiya hits Furuya's low splitter and the ball goes between the right and centerfield. He gets on base and then back home after the next batter hits Furuya's pitch. Ugumori continue their attack and eventually puts Seidou in a position of no outs with bases loaded. Seidou loses another two points and Ugumori is just behind by one run. At the top of the ninth, Umemiya face Sawamura. The first pitch is a ball to the inside, followed by an outside pitch which Umemiya hits, but fouls. Umemiya thinks that Sawamura's pitches aren't half bad, and he's all pumped up. The next pitch is an outside ball which Umemiya attempts to hit, only to get himself cornered. The next pitch is a high outside ball. Umemiya tries to provoke Sawamura with his determination and intensity, reminding Sawamura of the dead ball from the summer final against Inashiro. Sawamura regains his focus and throws a breaking ball. Umemiya hits a grounder, the ball bouncing to Sawamura, who quickly throws to Kuramochi, and Kuramochi to first, outing Umemiya. With the double play, Ugumori lost in the third round of the tournament. Act II Spring Tournament During the Spring Tournament quarter-finals, Ugumori High play against Teito High.Act II - Chapter 24 At game time, Ugumori's batters have a hard hard time scoring off Mukai whilst Umemiya gave up one run in five innings. He gave up two more with Kengo's 2-RBI hit. Bottom of the eighth, runners on first and second, at-bat is Umemiya. If he manages to hit a home-run, the score will be tied. Umemiya fouls Mukai's fastballs, eventually making contact but a fine play from Teito's second baseman prevents Ugumori from scoring. And with the Ugumori team failing to score the next inning, they lost to Teito High, 3-0.Act II - Chapter 26 Pitcher’s data This data is based on the '''official' guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! } |} Player Statistics This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Trivia *He has respect for Koumoto Hiroto (a rock singer) and Mashima Masatoshi (a guitarist). Official Guide Book - Omote *His hobbies include music appreciation, piano, and bikes. *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **He ranks fourth at fighting strength. **Third when it comes to having the best 'guts' on the mound (behind Sanada Shunpei, who ranks first and Narumiya Mei, who ranks second). *Favorite food : Menchi-Katsu Official Illustration BookMenchi-Katsu is a breaded and deep-fried ground meat cutlet or croquette; a fried meat cake. *Best Subject: Music *Umemiya's nickname is "Ume-chan." Quotes *"Ohhh, person outside! Are you god?" *"Ahhh, I thought I was gonna die there. Why does human spirit become so frail when there's no toilet paper, I wonder?" *"He's a good pitcher. I can understand why the audience wants to cheer for him." ''- Miyuki '' Gallery Ume-chan.png OH my GOD MOM HOLY FUCK.png put ya dam pants on.png he nose.png umemiya01.png|Confident Umemiya. References fr:Umemiya Seiichi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pitcher Category:Ugumori High School Category:3rd Year High School Category:Players